rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Semblance/@comment-28713246-20171121021821/@comment-28713246-20171121054719
Except my points are not meek at all, even less rounded. I'm literally stating the facts as they are.'' Not really, the very few facts you are actually trying to state are already established, and I'm completely aware of them, however while you are trying to bring down my actual fucking hypothesis of the very first thing I said. If you don't mind repeating sweetie, my very first comment said "Imagine". As in it included a fucking "What If?" question. And trying to bring that lighthearted conversation down to your little slimy hands is just embarrassing to you. Embarrassing how you try to violate newer user in this wiki whenever they bring up a good point, or they try to star of a conversation. Embarrassing how you show up on nearly every page, acting as If you own the topic, even though my comment clearly started on off a theory. And most of all embarrassing that you value so little of it all you actively go out of your way to sink this low. ''Don't like it? Not my problem. Go complain to Monty in his grave. Wowzers man, you were so ultra triggered when I said "What If Weiss killed you?" that you are actually trying to paint me, as disrespectful to the original creator, who I actually respect as an artist, and you're trying to suck it up into the most shallow fucking way possible that you ought to selfishly objectify someone's actual death to satisfy your very own argument that you don't even have. Just wow. Weiss is not Ozpin, okay? Weiss is not Ozpin. Read this paragraph again sweetie, I think you need it: Who knows, knowing you Internet dwellers probably have something fancier for it, like "projectile summoning" or some shit, but If you actually choose to focus on the terminology of "summoning" rather than looking up the points that actually matter when I wrote that message, just makes you look incredibly cheap and petty. First of all, it's "Beowulf", not Beowulve. Learn some english. Lmao this idiot. -Complains to me of not knowing how to spell Imaginary races. -Can't fucking spell English with a capital "E". -You can try to edit it now, but it's pointless. This isn't Sword Art Online or .hack or Log Horizon. Take a fucking chill pill babes. And also stop framing me for your very own context. I wrote that you are treating the game like a boss battle fight MMO, not me. Oh and you threw in a little anime reference-good for you! Second of all, "a very similar Beowulf"......similar to what? Weiss hasn't summoned any Beowulves, ever. Only Winter has. Thanks for proving my point even further. Oh, and just to trigger your point a bit further: We don't really know shit about Winter's backstory, so we don't really know what exactly happened that made a Beowulf and at least 1 Nevermore make Winter grow as a person. Oh wow, you are actually somewhat capable of exploring hypothesis, and possible predicaments. Keep this up, maybe you'll know what you'll have for lunch next Wensday. All crap aside, I think we both knew I won the moment this 'debate' started. So far the only shit you're actually able to find on me is that I used the word "summoning" incorrectly or whatever. And fair enough, not all of us are nitpicking Internet dwelling lowlifes. You have my support there. But for real though, I don't think I want to value someone's time that doesn't really value my thought. As I always say, you cannot battle logic, with illogic. And all of your currencies so far are "you spelled incarnate wrong", "winter's abilities are not these" and a few keyboard jokes. Quite sad, really. I don't know about you, but I'm really getting sick of this conversation right about now. I have better things to do in my day rather than arguing with deprecating, self-absorbed ass pricks. Seriously. Reply If you want again, If you wish, but I don't think I have to go down the a petty level more than it's needed. Enjoy.